Why Do You Hide From Me?
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are both sixteen and have been dating since Naruto's return from saving the Kazekage.Naruto's birthday is around the corner and Hinata plans a party for him but misunderstands and thinks that Hinata is leaving him.I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought of a while ago. In this story, Naruto and Hinata are both sixteen and Naruto's birthday is coming up. Hinata has something in mind, but Naruto misunderstands…I wonder what happens. Please review and check out my other stories. Enjoy!!!!

Why Do You Hide From Me?

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," greeted her boyfriend as she emerged out of the Hyuuga complex gates early on a Friday morning.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun,"she said in a small whisper as she stood in front of Naruto with a small blush on her face. It had almost been about a year since both of them admitting their affections for each other. Actually it was Naruto who told her first.

It had been a couple of days after his return to the village with Jiraiya. She remembered the first time seeing him after two years that her heart almost skipped two beats. He had come back after a mission to the land of the sand to save the Kazekage, and then to the village again. How he had changed. Sure he had gotten taller, new clothes, and he was even stronger than before, but…he was still the number one, hyper, knucklehead ninja in the Hidden Leaf village, Uzumaki Naruto.

He walked on over to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek."So, where do you want to do today cutie?" he asked as he placed his arms behind his head, and gave off his signature, goofy smile.

He would always ask her where she would always want to go. She knew that he wasn't a very patient person, but when he was with her, all of his time would be only dedicated to her.

"Um…anywhere you want Naruto-kun…"

"Aw, come on…don't give me that. I'll take you where ever you want," he replied.

"But Naruto-kun…it's s-sometimes really hard f-for me to decide where to go."

"Well let's see, hm…are you hungry?," he asked."Because it is breakfast and personally I haven't eaten anything yet, heh heh,"he then continued as he scratched his head in a slight blush.

"Then let's go eat Naruto-kun."

"Alright then," he said as he grabbed her hand and they headed into town.

Hinata knew that she didn't have to ask where they were going because it was always the same restaurant. Ichiraku was the only place that Naruto claimed had the best food in all of Konoha. Of course, there was one time that Hinata had cooked for him and he had to admit that that was the best tasting meal he had ever had in his life.

They had now arrived to Ichiraku's and quickly took a seat and ordered their meals. In a few minutes, while Hinata just eating one bowl, Naruto had his share of twenty bowls. Naruto then finished paying for all of their bowls and the couple was out on their way.

"Alright, that takes care of breakfast cutie, now where do you want to go?", he asked as he held her hand.

"Do you mind if w-we go to the training grounds, I mean just to relax?, "she asked in a small whisper.

"Sure, why not!"

After a couple of minutes walking in silence, Hinata spoke up.

"Um…Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

N-No, but your birthday is coming up, isn't it?, "she asked in a small blush.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, two weeks from now, why?," he asked not having a clue where this was going.

"Well…you know, I was j-just wondering…that's all," she replied.

"Nope, I don't think that's why cutie…I know that there's something behind this, isn't there?"He asked in a teasing voice.

Hinata began to blush as he noticed how close he was getting. Sure, Naruto would kiss her on her cheek or hold her hand but they had never actually, kissed kissed because Hinata would either faint, or freak out so much that she would almost hit him, by accident, of course. "No-Nothing Naruto-kun…I was just asking.", she stated again.

"Hmmm…Hmmmm…ok, if you say so, "he said as he brought her closer to him and began to tickle her for a little while. He found her to be so cute when she was like this. The two arrived at the training ground and stayed there for a while, enjoying the outdoors and listen to each other about their missions, and things like that. After a while Hinata had an idea and needed to go and visit Sakura right away.

"Um…Naruto-kun…I'm very sorry, but I have to go," she told him as she began to stand up from leaning against the tree from a sitting position.

"Why, what's wrong…do you need to go somewhere cutie?," he asked as he was also trying to get up from the grass/ground he was laying on.

"Um…I need to talk with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun about um…a mission," she replied.

"Alright then, do you want me to walk with you?," he asked as he was now standing up.

"N-No…it's fine thank you Naruto-kun,"she whispered as she stood up and Naruto walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Ok then, bye cutie. I'm gonna stay a while longer, "he added with a grin as he saw his girlfriend walk away.

_Hm…I have to train sometime today…after a little ten minute break, heeheehee!..._

-- -- -- -- -- --

Hinata made her way to the Hokage tower, hoping to find Sakura. Luckily enough, she was around the end of the hall carrying a couple of stacks of papers.

"Sakura-san…"greeted Hinata as she saw her a couple of feat away.

"Hi Hinata,"she greeted back as she walked closer to her.

"Do y-you need some help,"she asked as she offered to carry a couple of stacks. Sakura thanked her in advance and handed her 2 out of the 4 stacks she was carrying.

"So, what brings you here? From what I've noticed Naruto keeps you busy for most of the time," she said with a small giggle.

Hinata blushed at that comment."Well actually I told him I had to do s-something today. Sakura-san…Naruto-kun's birthday was coming up and I was wondering that we, including his friends could prepare something special f-for him."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," she stated as they both entered Tsunade's office to find it empty again.

"Where is Tsunade-sama?," Hinata asked.

"Tsunade-sama always leaves because she doesn't like doing paperwork, and Shizune screams at her every single day about it."

"Well here's an idea, how about we round up every one here right now and tell them, of course we don't tell Naruto but, we can all at least come up with a plan," she said.

Hinata nodded in agreement."But who will call them here, I-I mean if I go, Naruto-kun would want me to stay with him, and i-if I say no, he might get sad, and I can hurt his feeling."

"He's not that sensitive; that idiot has such a thick skull, that it's hard for anything to get across." Sakura said to try and make Hinata laugh, which was a success after getting a few giggles from her."I'm just kidding though, and I can't go either, because I have to sort the paperwork here…I know, I'll send Ino to gather up everyone."

Sakura knew that Shikamaru wasn't far off, because sometimes, if he wasn't at the academy, he was wandering around the Hokage Tower. Sure enough, Sakura opened the door to find Shikamaru right about to knock.

"Perfect timing, I need you help," she said as she let him come in.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, "I hope it isn't troublesome."

Sakura quickly explained to him the little plan, "So basically, can you help Ino find everyone and tell them to come to the Hokage Tower, but remember try not to talk to Naruto or for him to come here, okay?"

"Uhhh…this is so troublesome, but I guess it can't be helped. I'll be back soon, "and with that, Shikamaru left, leaving Hinata and Sakura waiting for everyone at the office.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto had gone to the training grounds to train, seeing as how he hadn't trained for a while, he needed some catching up to do. He didn't even suspect anything like what was about to come…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shikamaru made his way to the Yamanaka Flower shop to find Ino standing behind the counter playing around with one of the flowers, twirling it around in her right hand.

"Welcome to the Yama-, Shikamaru?! What are you doing here?, "she asked as she put the flower down.

"This is so troublesome, but Sakura asked if both of us could go call everyone that we know because she and Hinata planned a little surprise party for Naruto," he replied.

"Really? Alright, everyone but Naruto, right?", she asked.

"Yes."

"Mom, I'll be back soon, there's something I have to do, ok?,"she called out hoping that her mother could hear from the back.

"That's fine."

"Come on then Shikamaru, let's go, "she said as she first stepped out of the store and headed their separate ways to find the others.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ino first headed to the training grounds close to the Forest of Death, where she found Neji and Tenten taking a break after their training.

"Neji, Tenten, hey!," she said as she saw the two off them sitting under a nearby tree drinking bottled tea.

"Why have you come seeking for us all the way out here?, "asked Neji as he finished taking a sip of tea.

"Well, you see," she began as she explained to both of them why she and Shikamaru had to look for everyone."And that's why you have to go to Tsunade-sama's office right way."

"That's a good idea, alright we'll go," replied Tenten.

"I don't know what Hinata-sama sees in him. But fine, I shall attend," added Neji.

"Do you know where I can find Lee?," asked Ino.

"Um…I think Lee's with Guy –sensei back at the academy," Tenten said, not really remembering what part they said they would be.

"That's fine, I'll go look for them, thanks, and you two better make your way to Tsunade-sama's office," and with that, Ino headed for the Academy.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Shikamaru found Shino with Kiba and Akamaru, outside of Amaguriama.

Both Shino and Kiba turned as they saw him walking towards them as Akamaru was taking a small nap.

"It's so troublesome but I've been looking for you guys, "he said as a greeting.

"Really, do we have a mission?,' asked Kiba.

"No, but I came looking for you because Hinata told Sakura, who told me to tell everyone that they're planning to make Naruto a surprise birthday party and they want all of our help…"

Kiba nudged Shino's shoulder; "You hear that Shino, our little Hinata wants to make something special for her boyfriend."

Shino just looked over at Shikamaru and Kiba,"Ok…we'll help."

"Fine then, go meet everyone at the Godaime's office," Shikamaru responded lazily.

Shikamaru then said nothing and headed off to see whom else he could find. Now he either needed to find Chouji or Lee.

Personally he preferred to find Chouji because he could always be found at the same place, choking down some barbeque. Seeing how he was closer to it, he would just head there now.

In a couple of minutes, he arrived to find Chouji stuffing his face at the 'all you can eat barbeque' that the restaurant held every Tuesday.

"Oi, Shikamaru, what are you doing here? Here come sit," he said between chews as he gestured for his teammate to join him.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh and walked over to his friend to join him."Hey Chouji, you're kind of needed at the Godaime's office."

"Huh, what for? A mission?", his fat friend asked.

"Well, no, not really…it's just that Hinata and Sakura wanted for all of us to plan a surprise party for Naruto on his birthday," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh, really...Will there be food?, "he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, this is so troublesome, but yes…there will be food, "added Shikamaru.

"Ok, count me in, "said Chouji as he finished his last piece of meat.

"Good, the go to the Godaime's office right away." And with that Shikamaru left the establishment.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ino on the other hand quickly got Lee to agree. All she had mentioned was that Hinata was planning a party for Naruto and all he said was,"YOSH!!!!!!!! A party of Youth! I will do it for Naruto and Hinata's happiness! Watch over me Guy-Sensei!"

"Um, ok then, but go to the Hokage's office right now," replied Ino in an awkward stare. And with that, they all arrived at the Hokage's office.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone was now standing at the Hokage's office waiting to see what all of this was about. After a few minutes, Sakura got everyone's attention and spoke up,"Ok then, we called you all over here because well, in case you don't know or don't remember, Naruto's birthday is around two weeks and Hinata here wants to do a surprise birthday party for him."

"YES! I believe that's a wonderful idea, Sakura-san," Lee burst out as he did his pose.

"Ok, Hinata told me everything, so here's the plan,"said Sakura as everyone heard and got an idea of what Hinata had in mind.

After that, they all went their separate ways, while Hinata and Sakura stayed behind.

"So Hinata, I know you might have a little "personal" gift for him…don't you ?," she asked her in a teasing voice. Hinata blushed as she looked to her right.

"Well, um…I-I um…"was all Hinata could say from the embarrassment that Sakura was making her go through.

"I'm just kidding, I need to buy that dobe a present anyway, so um, thanks for the help today and I hope we can make your plan work," replied Sakura.

Hinata bowed,"Th-Thank you for your help, Sakura-san, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two said goodbye and soon afterwards, went their separate ways.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Hinata was now on her way home back to the Hyuuga complex. It was a little bit before sunset. She didn't have an official time she should be home, but it shouldn't be that dark out. She wanted to make a little trip somewhere before coming home.

Naruto-kun should be home by now…maybe I should pay him a visit, to say hi, and at least goodnight…

Hinata now took the long walk to his house. It was kind of hard to believe that both of them lived on opposite sides of the village. Of course it wasn't THAT far, but it got tiring to walk. She also felt bad that Naruto would sometimes have to walk her home, from one side of the village and walk all the way back to his apartment. But luckily for her, the Hokage Tower is close by his apartment and seeing as how that's where she came from, she didn't have to walk very far.

Hinata walked up the steps of his apartment and arrived to the final floor. She walked up to his door and stood in front for a few moments. She gathered the courage to knock on his door at that moment.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…

She then waited for a bit to see if he answered.

Naruto was in the kitchen enjoying a cup of his favorite instant ramen."Oh man, this is the best stuff! But then, of course there was a time when Hinata-chan cooked for me, that was even better, the best thing I had ever tasted. Heeheehee!"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… (By the way, Hinata didn't knock again, that's just a little bit before she actually knocked, sorry…back to the story…)

_Sounds like someone's at the door, wonder who it is?_, he thought as he made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, unlocked the door, and turned the knob to his right, and when he opened it, there stood Hinata, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Hi Na-Naruto-kun…I'm sorry, I-I hope I'm not bothering you, I-is this a good time?," she asked in a small whisper as she greeted him.

He stood at the doorway, one hand on the door, the other on his side. He was wearing one of his black shirts and dark blue pajama pants

Naruto just stood there with an idiotic grin on his face with a blush that ran across his cheeks. _Hinata-chan…she came to visit…me? That's kind of odd, but she's here! SHE'S HERE!! _His blush got a little bit bigger that it almost covered his entire face._ She looks even prettier when the sunlight shines across here face like this…the sunset compliments her skin really nice, but she still looks so cute!_

"Um, Naruto-kun, I'm probably bothering you, ma-maybe I should leave," she said in a small whisper and blush, sounding kind of sad and beginning to turn around to head home.

Naruto quickly snapped back to reality and reached for her left hand with his right." Wait Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. It's just that something came into my mind and well, I'm very sorry, but please…don't go," he said in a soft voice as he then moved up his left to place on her arm to turn her around to face him.

Hinata began to blush,"…"Naruto-kun…". She looked down to her right side,"are you sure I-it's ok?…"

He nodded," So, do you want to come in?"

She blushed and gestured a small nod as well. He guided her to the door and let her step in first. He then followed, closing the door behind them.

"Well um, looks like you caught me at dinner time, are you hungry?," he asked.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun, but I don't want to be so much trouble for you," she replied.

"No problem at all, here, let me make you something," he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She sat down and Naruto searched through his cabinet for instant ramen, and well, one more for him while he was at it. He quickly got to work and in a few minutes were two ramen cups ready to eat. He handed her one," Here you go, cutie, heehee!"

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun,"she blushed.

They both sat down and carried on with eating. Into around two minutes of eating, Naruto began a conversation," So Hinata-chan, what was that about a mission with Kiba and Shino?"

"Oh um…"_ I can't tell Naruto-kun the truth…I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm going to have to lie to you…_" The mission was p-postponed to sometime n-next week…it was to deliver something to Tanzaku Town," she said.

"Oh,a delivery…that seems easy, what was Tsunade no baa-chan thinking?! Cutie should be kicking but on missions no delivering stuff, but if that's what she wants you to do, then I'll wish you luck now and before the mission, by the way, what time is it?," he asked himself out loud.

Hinata looked over to the clock and said," 6:30."

"OK, thanks, by the way, was it ok with your dad to stay here, cuz if he doesn't know…"he now faced her with little sad eyes,"Hinata-chan will be Narutoless,"he cried out as he reached for her in a playful hug. She turned completely red and Naruto had a small blush on as well.

"I'm just kidding, but I really don't want you to get in trouble, maybe I should walk you home," he added.

"N-no, it's ok Naruto-kun…besides my house is really far away. I don't want you to have to walk so far," she said in a small blush.

"Heeheehee, it's ok, besides, I finished dinner and I don't really have anything to do, so let me go get changed and I'll walk you home," he said with a grin.

"B-but-."

"No buts cutie," he said with his finger sort of pointing at her," I'm going to walk you home…besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk alone at this time of night."

There was now no point in arguing so she said it was all right and Naruto rushed to his room to get changed and as soon as they were done, they headed out the door.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The two walked, well…not hand in hand but really close to each other, as if their clothes were almost touching. It was silence for the first few minutes before either one of them spoke up. But then again, they didn't know what to say; Naruto lost in the thought of her, and Hinata hoping that Naruto didn't find out about the plan they had for him.

Now they were at least five minutes before arriving to the Hyuuga complex. It was now dusk, the sun beginning to set, and well it was just a beautiful background. Naruto would now do something that he would never, ever regret for the rest of his life.

He reached for Hinata's left hand and stopped. She felt his hand on hers and didn't move an inch.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata didn't know what to think._ What's going on? It sounds like there's sadness in his voice…hurt…longing…is…is-is he going to say it's over?_

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry," he said as he made her face him, as he twirled her around.

It's probably true…if not, then why would he be sorry…I'm such and idiot, it's over for sure, isn't it Naruto-kun?… Tears began to well up in her eyes, Naruto still facing her with eyes that showed so much longing and sadness.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan,"In an instant his lips came crashing down on hers. He didn't force it but it came to quickly for Hinata to see what was coming. Her eye widened in shock as she realized what was happening. She looked up slightly to find Naruto with his eyes closed and a blush on his cheeks. Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun-Naruto-kun is…kissing me?!

She didn't move an inch. She didn't know what to do…should she kiss back, or was it really over and would it be the first and last kiss she ever received from him. She didn't move. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. On the other hand, Naruto actually moved in closer to her, wrapping one of his arms around the upper part of her body to continue. The two remained like this until the sun finally set and Naruto pulled apart. He looked down at her, she was blushing as well, and what could he say…she looked so cute.

"Naruto-kun-".

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry!," he said as he brought up his free hand to place on her other arm." It's just that I couldn't help myself I and know we said we would rush anything but-I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have just done that without asking you if it was ok or anything, and it's just that along the way, I was thinking about that but I didn't know how to or anything-I'm sorry!".

"S-so it's n-not over?," she asked between small sobs.

"What?! You thought I said it was over?!," he asked in an almost surprised look.

Trying to pull herself together, she nodded a small yes.

Naruto had seen what he'd done. He had confused her and himself even more. He couldn't believe it.

"No Hinata-chan that would never happen. You know how I feel about you, and nothing will ever change that. I'm very sorry but I didn't mean like I was leaving you or anything. I would be a complete and stupid idiot to ever do THAT! But don't worry, that won't ever happen…I'm sorry," he said as she still tried to hold in all the tears that would have literary created a whole ocean.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

He then reached for her and held her tight, bringing her closer to him. She blushed even more as she slowly cuddled herself in his arms, never wanting to let this feeling escape. He blushed even more as he now held her, him not wanting to let go either. Hinata-chan… He was sometimes a complete idiot but for her, he would always try his best to not be, but hey…it was in him, what could he do, although Hinata found it funny. He could easily breathe in the scent of lavender on her and blushed. Hinata did also not want this moment to ever end, held onto him for dear life. Naruto then blushed as he kissed her forehead and the two then pulled apart.

"Anyway…we should be heading home, right?, "he asked as he just grabbed her hand.

She let out a small nod and the two continued on to their destination.

-- -- -- -- -- --

In a few minutes, the two had arrived to the Hyuuga complex. It was dusk now, and not to mention, it was starting to get a bit cold.

"Well, we're here. You should hurry inside cutie, it's starting to get cold and I don't want you getting sick."

She looked at him and blushed."Th-Thank you for walking me home, Narurto-kun, and…I-I'm sorry about earlier…". He shrugged it off, saying it was ok and watched as she walked inside her house.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter...actually where you um see all the dashes, I had little Naruto faces but they didn't come out right.I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review...bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright...hello again...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time...It's just that I didn't know what to write sometimes and I was kind of lazy...I apologize...well...I'll try to make the next one the final chapter and I hope you guys like it...I also, well since I haven't continued in a while...I tried to make the characters to each stay as well themselves as much as possible...feel free to look at my other stories and please review at the end...thank you and enjoy the final chapter of the story.Enjoy!!

Why Do You Hide From Me?

The next few days seemed to pass by pretty slowly for Naruto, not to mention the fact that he hadn't seen Hinata much ever since their kiss.It was almost a week and a half to be exact. He lay in his bed wondering why Hinata lately had been, well, leaving him.

_Did I do something wrong? It's been almost two weeks and everytime I go visit Hinata-chan at her house she's either not there or she says she's going to be busy today.I mean I understand right, she has a life...we all do but...And also...when I see her out she's always in a rush that by the time I catch up to her, she says that she's sorry and has to run...sigh...what do I do?..._

After his thought, he looked over at the clock. _8:30 A.M._ _Looks like I gotta go get ready for another day._

He got up, went to the bathroom to wash-up, went back to his room to change, had breakfast and was out the door.

_I haven't been training in a while...I should train and try to find Hinata-chan again today later...well, here I go..._

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So he kissed you?!...Really?!...Tell me, you gotta tell me everything!" squeeled out Sakura as Hinata helped her place the stacks of paperwork on the Hokage's desk. Hinata turned completely red as she put them down and looked off to the side.

"Um, S-Sakura-san, we should really s-start p-planning out the p-party," Hinata stuttered out.

"But look at you..You can't even talk straight because you're still thinking about it. Never knew that dobe would actually get it done...but come on Hinata, you have to tell me,"said Sakura, even more eager to now.

"B-But..."

"Sigh...Fine you win...But, don't think you're off the hook, you're gonna tell me after we finish planning, got it?," said Sakura, her hands now on her hips.

_Looks like I'm safe for now, but she's going to ask about the k-kiss later...But we have to start planning..._

Hinata could only nod. Sakura just smiled and they both took a seat.

"So, where should we have the party, huh?," asked Sakura, with her elbows on the table.

"Um...well, I-I haven't really thought about it, but we need to have somewhere."

"Well, let's see...hm...Hey! How about his house, Hinata?"replied Sakura enthusiastically.

"N-Naruto-kun's house?...W-Well, we're going to have to h-have someone to take him out for the day so we can get r-ready,"Hinata said beginning to find the zipper of her jacket very intersting.

"Don't worry we'll find someone.Hey, how about your cousin to distract him for that day?"

"N-Neji-nii-san is always busy training with Tenten and he'll p-probably say no."

"Um...how about Shikamaru?"

"Um...I-I don' t think that would work either...once Shikamaru-san asked Naruto-kun to play Shouji with him and Naruto said that would be b-boring. Shikamaru-san said otherwise and convinced N-Naruto-kun...H-He almost died of boredom and f-frustration."

"'_Giggle_'Really?...that sounds like Naruto alright. So um, who can we count on?, Sakura asked.

"Um...how about K-Kiba-kun. I don't think he'll mind."

"Kiba? Sure that works, okay so now we have a place, we need a time."

"W-Well, we can start it at um...at 2:00?,"Hinata asked, almost insecure.

"Okay then, two it is.We can get to his house around noon to start getting everything ready, how's that sound?".

"S-Sounds great.Don't we need to tell everyone though?".

"Don't worry we will...Hm...let me see, how many days do we have left?"

"Um, t-three days."

"Really?...wow...time flies by fast. Okay, how about I tell Ino's team and you can tell your team and Neji's, because well, seeing as how you two live under the same roof, you see him more than we do."

"O-Okay I will. Um, should I buy the food now or n-no?"

"Um, how about we buy the food a day before and you can buy the decoarations today? Don't worry, me and Ino's team can take care of the food and your team can take care of the decorations.

"O-Okay but what about N-Neji-nii-san's team?"

"Neji's team?...Oh kinda forgot them, sorry um...hm...I don't really know."

"I-It's okay, we'll just l-let them be."

"Alright well, I guess planning for now is done.When you finish buying the decorations, leave them at your house and bring them to Naruto's house on Thursday."

She gave a small nod and was almost out the door when Sakura called to her."Hey! Where are you going? Don't forget you have to tell me about your kiss?"

Hinata turned completely red."U-Um, I'm sorry S-Sakura-san b-but I'm off to b-buy the decorations. T-Thank you for your h-help today."And with that, Hinata turned to face her quickly bowed and almost dashed out of the room from embarassment.

_Hahaha...Naruto,you sure got yourself a nice girl that cares for you very much...now to find my master..._

"-de-sama!...nade-sama!..."

"Hm?...Looks like Shizune-san is after master again..."

"Tsunade-sama! Please come back, you have paperwork to complete! Tsuande-sama!,"screamed Shizune running after the Godaime with Ton-ton in her arms."Buey, buey!"

"Argh!, I don't wanna do paperwork. I'm taking the day off-".

Sakura peeked in from the door.

VRROOOOMMM!!

Tsunade ran past Sakura in a flash.

"Tsunade-sama!".

"Buey, buey, buey!".

_Sigh...looks like it's going to be a long day here...I'll go find Ino later..._

-- -- -- -- -- --

Hinata stepped out of the Hokage Tower to find herself starting at another beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

_I have to go find Kiba-kun and Shino-kun...I hope I don't run into Naruto-kun...here I go..._

Hinata now made her way to her team's training grounds, hoping to explain the situation to her teammates.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Now...Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

_POOF...BRRRRINGG!..._

Now fifty shadow clones covered the training grounds.

"Now listen up! Whoever is still standing at the end is the stronger me! Round 5 of training starts now! Ready and ...GO!," screamed out the real Naruto, and with that, the others began fighting.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"K-Kiba-kun! Sh-Shino-kun!,"called out Hinata, as both of their teammates turned around to face her. She quickly caught up to them and stopped to catch her breath.

"H-Hello Akamaru-kun,"she said as she patted his head, earning a small bark and tail wagging from the happy canine.

"Yo Hinata, what's the hurry? Do we have a mission or something?,"asked Kiba as he patted Akamaru's head.

Shino just looked at them from behind his dark sunglasses.

Hinata shook her head."N-No sorry...um...you see..."

Hinata explained everything to her teammates to begin shopping. "And that's um...b-basically it."

"Wait, I have to babysit Naruto on his birthday?!," Kiba shouted.

"Y-Yes, but just take him out of his house while everyone f-finshes the preparations."

"Fine," replied a rather annoyed Kiba.

"P-Please K-Kiba-kun."

He shot her a smile." Okay, Okay, I will."

"So our job is to buy decorations?,"asked Shino.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let's go. Hinata wants this perfect for her 'Naruto-kun'," Kiba said with a sly smile. Akamaru barked.

Hinata turned completly red. "K-Kiba-kun."

Kiba just laughed as Shino began walking to the shoppind district of Konoha." Let's go."

"R-Right." Hinata ran up a bit to catch up to Shino and Kiba followed.

_Sigh..well...let's go_, thought Kiba as he tried to catch up after them.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Aah...finally finished. Once again I'm the stronger me! Hm...now what should I-"

_GGRRRRROOOWLLLLL!!_

Naruto slightly blushed and held his stomach.

_Heh heh heh...looks like it's time for lunch. Ichiraku ramen time! And then take a shower and look for Hinata-chan..._

And with that he made his way into town to his favorite ramen stand.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Hinata's team was already in town walking torward the store for decorations.

"So that means we have to buy cups and plates too, right?," asked Kiba, with his hands behind his head. Akamaru next to him.

"I- s-suppose so. Sakura-san didn't mention that, b-but we can buy them anyway."

Shino once again remained silent.

They soon arrived to the store and bought what was needed.

"Thank you for shopping with us." And with that, Hinata and her team were out of the store and into town again.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto had just entered town and was on the way to Ichiraku ramen and had made a left turn at a nearby bulding when something up ahead caught his attention."Hey!, Isn't that-"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay, so now we have what we need. Where are we going to leave this stuff until Thursday?," asked Kiba as he carried his bag. Everyone was carrying their own brown paper bag. Even Akamaru had one but a pastic bag.

"Um...we c-can out it in my house and w-we can it up on the day."

"Well, I say you better come up with another excuse just for a while and quick,"said Shino with a low voice.

"Huh? Why's that Shino?," asked Kiba.

"Well, look who's ahead."

"Oh no, It's-"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Hi Hinata-chan!," Naruto called out as he ran to up to her and her team.

"Oh no, It's Naruto," whispered Kiba before Naruto caught up to them.

"I'll try t-to take care of it," replied Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!," he jumped of joy as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"H-Hi Na-Naruto-kun,"she said as she began to blush.

"Oi, it's Kiba and Shino too," Naruto pointed out.

"It seems you only notice Hinata while the two of us are here right next to her," Shino pointed out after Naruto's discovery.

"Uh, heh heh heh, h-hey..." he responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, you're so stupid," Kiba said with a grin.

"Hey! Who you calling stupid, stupid?!," shot back Naruto.

"You, stupid!," Kiba shouted.

"N-Naruto-kun, K-Kiba-kun. Please d-don't fight,"Hinata said in a timid voice.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "But cutie, he started it!"

"Started it? Then don't be an idiot next time!," replied Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun...please."

"Fine, Fine. I won't say anything more."

"Hey Hinata-chan, what are all the bags for? You guys go grocery shopping?,"he asked as he began to take a peek inside Hinata's bag.

Hinata quickly moved it away from him._ Sorry Naruto-kun..._

"Um...yes, we um went g-grocery shopping for K-Kurenai-Sensei," replied Hinata.

"Oh...ok. But why'd you move the bag away from me?," he asked a bit hurt.

_Oh no... I made Naruto-kun feel bad..._

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun, it's just t-that I-"

"We're in a hurry and well we need to get going," interupted Kiba, saving Hinata in some way. Shino nodded.

Hinata just looked at Kiba, mouthing him a 'thank you'.

Naruto just continued to look at Hinata not noticing the 'thank you' and just stood there. Kiba interrupted the silence.

"Look Naruto, sorry but we have to get going. We'll see you later!," he said as he began to walk away.

Naruto continued to look at Hinata. "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun. I'll see you later,"she said as she began to run after Kiba. Shino just looked at Naruto and then followed his teammates.

After a good distance between them, he looked down at the ground and muttered a "Yeah...see you later."

Not being in the mood for ramen anymore, he slowly walked home to take a shower and call it a day.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Phew, that was close."

"B-But K-Kiba-kun...I think I hurt N-Naruto-kun's feelings,"Hinata replied as she looked down at the ground, feeling bad.

"Well, we had to get out of it one way or another. Don't worry Hinata, I'll talk to 'em so he doesn't get so down."

"Arf!, "Akamaru added.

"Th-Thank you," she replied as they got closer to the Hyuuga compound.She was still feeling bad about it, but knew she couldn't be sad around her teammates.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was now at his house and had justfinished taking a shower and changing into a light green t-shirt with a orange swril along with dark green pants. He walked to his bed and threw himself on it, with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling.

" '_Sigh_'...Is she really bothered by the kiss?...The first time I saw her after the kiss she seemed fine and said she was okay with it after a few days...but today...she seemed like well...like she doesn't want me around or something...I don't know. What should I do? I love her, I don't want to leave her. Should I try to talk to her again?...Maybe she'll just try to run off on me again."

He lifted himself up to look to a picture frame to a drawer that was on his right. It was a picture of both of them at Tanzaku Town a few months back when it was him, Hinata, and Kiba on a mission. He reached for it and held it in his hands, looking at Hinata.

"Are...are you mad at me cutie?..."

He didn't know what to think anymore...almost two weeks and to him it seemed the situation got worse.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Well um...here's the second chapter...as I said before...I'm trying to make everyine in character...Sorry...But please don't forget to review and I'll try to have the final chapter on soon...thank you for your time...


End file.
